As performance of a mobile terminal is improved constantly, power consumption of the mobile terminal increases constantly; and as integration of a main chip is improved, chip power consumption is high and concentrated. Consequently, an increased chip height becomes a bottleneck limiting design of an overall thickness of the mobile terminal. Therefore, a shielding structure is required in the mobile terminal to perform electromagnetic shielding on the main chip.
In a conventional shielding structure, a shielding can covers a main chip on a circuit board, and the circuit board and the shielding can are then mounted in a middle frame of a mobile terminal. A top of the shielding can and the middle frame are disposed in a stacked manner, and a thermally conductive material is disposed between the shielding can and the middle frame, so that heat emitted by the main chip is transferred. Such a stacked structure is bad for reduction of the mobile terminal thickness, and goes against a lightening and thinning development trend of the mobile terminal.